


Texts to You

by misskat1327



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskat1327/pseuds/misskat1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson starts texting Kenzi after she leaves. Written in text format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts to You

To: Kenzi  
I miss you.

Sent: Jan 10th, 1:07 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
I hope you're doing good. You deserve it. 

Sent: Jan 11th, 09:46 pm

\----

To: Kenzi  
You better be safe. Use that training I thought you!

Sent: Jan 20th, 7:34 pm

\----

To: Kenzi  
I never told you how much I admired your strength.

Sent: Jan 24th, 11:58 pm  
\----

To: Kenzi  
You're not just some frail little human. You are amazingly strong

Sent: Jan 25th, 12:03 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
You really are the strongest person I've ever met

Sent: Jan 25th, 12:05 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
Remember when I thought I was some hero and took on The Garuda by myself. You saved me. You've saved me so many times. You even got my love back for me. I'd be an empty shell without you. I don't know if I've ever thanked you. But I mean it, thank you for saving me.

Sent: Jan 25th, 12:10

\----

To: Kenzi  
Made the most perfect coffee today. You'd have loved it.

Sent: Jan 27th, 7:13

\----

To: Kenzi  
I'm helping Trick with stocking. Found this great Russian vodka. Had a shot for you.

Sent: Jan 27th, 8:37

\----

To: Kenzi  
Tamsin, Lauren, Bo, and I are actually watching a movie together. More or less civil. Can you believe it? I miss you. Wish you were here.

Sent: Jan 29th, 9:47 pm  
\----

To: Kenzi  
Remember when you stole Lauren's underwear. Where did you learn that anyway?

Sent: Jan 29th, 10:03 pm

\----

To: Kenzi  
I've literally never texted anyone so much in my life, as I do you. My phone bill has skyrocketed. 

Sent: Jan 31st, 6: 34 pm

\----

To: Kenzi  
I realized today that this is the longest I've gone without talking to you in almost five years. The longest I've gone wihout seeing you as well. Remember our movie nights at my place? I was to chicken to go over to yours because of Bo and I breaking up. I never said that, but you knew. You just came over to my apartment with pj's on and bags of popcorn. 

Sent: Jan 31st, 8:27 pm

\----

To: Kenzi  
I miss our nights on the town too. Like that night you just showed up outta the blue. 4 in the morning. You wanted to see the sunrise but thought it wasn't something you should see alone. And you had a bottle of Vodka to share. (Trick said a bottle went missing. I know it was you.)

Sent: Jan 31st, 10:01 pm

\----

To: Kenzi  
I miss him.

Sent: Feb 4th, 4:06 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
Did we ever tell you how we met? First day on my detective job. I had to have been the surliest guy there. Had a terrible first day, didn't know what I was doing. Alarm didn't go off, almost late for work, the whole 9 yards. All day I messed things up. It was truly shocking I didn't get fired. I don't know what was wrong with me. As I was leaving Hale walked up and said “don't worry, tomorrow will be better”. And I just knew it would be. Don't know why. Next day we were partnered together. Turns out he had asked the captain to let him be my partner. He was the first person in a long time to want anything to do with me. And didn't ask for anything in return. 

Sent Feb 4st, 4: 55 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
I miss my partner. I miss having another guy around! I miss being able to just talk to him. He always knew just the right thing to say. Or when to just listen. OR when we needed to go camping. I miss having someone around who I KNOW has my back. God I miss him so much. I can't believe I managed to lose two partners.

Sent: Feb 4st, 5:00 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
I keep finding myself going to tell Hale something. I can't believe it's still happening. It's been months. But then I remember, it's only been months. So much has happened that it feels like years. I lost Hale, then I lost you. Now I guess I've lost you again, huh? I miss you both so much.

Sent: Feb 4st, 5:01 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
I don't know who else to talk to. I was never good at talking about these things. You were the only person I could open up to. You were the only person who I talked to about so many things. I never realized till you left. I guess it's true that saying, “You never really miss something till it's gone”. I'm sorry we took you for granted.

Sent: Feb 4st, 5:03 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
I never did get much time to talk to you before you died. I wish I had gotten to tell you so many things. Say thank you more. To tell you how much I appreciated you. All the little things about you. The way you're such a loving drunk. And how you think you're ten fight tall if anyone hurts your friends. Your face when you're hung over. Your colorful hair. The way you always put me in my place. Even on day one. Even though I could easily have hurt you. You didn't know me. But you weren't afraid. You always seemed so strong. I guess it's easy to forget how much you're hurting.

Sent: Feb 6th, 12:47 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
I never got to tell you how much I missed you either. I thought you'd be gone forever. I thought I'd have to march in Valhalla myself to get you. God knows I would have done it. I couldn't imagine life without you. The only thing keeping me going was finding you. I was so damn happy when you were back. I literally dug into that grave with my bare hands. I needed to get to you. I needed to hold you in my arms again. It killed me when I gave you Hale's will. I knew that with it, you'd leave. But I also knew it would be best for you. I still remember your face as you walked out my door. I think it'll be etched into my brain forever.

Sent: Feb 6th, 1:29 am

\----

To: Kenzi  
You may have been Bo's heart. But you are my soul.

Sent: Feb 7th, 4:18 pm

\----

From: Kenzi  
You'd never lose me Wolf Man.

Sent: Feb 10th, 2:48 am


End file.
